


The Game Grumps: The Next Generation!

by LadyMorphine



Category: Game Grumps, Starbomb (Band)
Genre: Absent Parents, Alice in Wonderland References, Best Friends, Bookstores, Cell Phones, Childhood Friends, Children, Cute Kids, Disney Songs, Doctor Who References, Elementary School, Fast Food, Folk Music, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay Male Character, Gen, Grades, Graduation, Grocery Store, High School, Ice Cream, Indie Music, Lesbian Character, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Middle School, Movie Reference, Music, Music Creation, Music Store, Musical Instruments, Musicians, Name-Calling, Near Future, Nicknames, Party, Partying, Phone Calls & Telephones, References to Shakespeare, Stuffed Toys, Teenagers, Toys, Video & Computer Games, descendants of The Game Grumps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorphine/pseuds/LadyMorphine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty Years have past since The Game Grumps ended and now their kids are ready for their own story.</p><p>Camden, Landon, Dakota, and Elliot Avidan  have lived an unhappy childhood's with an unstable mother and a father who's drifted in and out of their lives for nineteen years. And they all thought it was his choice to until now...</p><p>Carson, Kennedy, Blake, and Avery Hanson have lived in California with a radio host father and a mother who makes Let's Play video's on the internet their whole lives. </p><p> Ashlee, Gavin, and Taylor O'Donovon are the children  of Ross and Holly, and have lived a pretty normal childhood, and they assumed it would always be that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. School's Out For Summer!

Elliot Avidan sat at her desk with her classmate's Avery Hanson, Kristopher Cleary, and Ethan Henderson. Her best friend Jessa Jafari had been placed in Mr. Buchanan's (the science and English teacher) class, while Elliot and Avery had been placed with the Bitchy Math Mrs. Higgins. 

The school bell rang to signal their final day of seventh grade was over. And ''School's Out For Summer'' by Alice Cooper played over the loud speaker. 

Avery, Elliot, and Jessa walked out of school together. 

''I just don't know my parents really want me to go to that art camp up at the high school, they say it will help nurse my creativity,'' said Avery. 

''My dad signed me up for an acting camp up at the same high school the art camp your going to is,'' said Jessa. 

''You guys are lucky. You guys actually have talents that they have camps for,'' said Elliot. 

Jessa and Avery stayed silent. Elliot thought it was because they both thought it was true. Elliot didn't possess the quick witt of her father that had been passed down to her older brothers, nor the musical tale of her father that had been passed down older sister Dakota. All Elliot had gotten from her father was dark brown hair, and his long lanky thin build. 

Elliot was thirteen, flat-chested, five feet nine inches tall (she'd probably sprout another three inches over the Summer due to how fast she grew), had a skinny frame, and had the same raunchy sense of humor as her father. 

Jessa possessed her father's average height and slightly pudgy build, she had all the humor of her father and a little more. 

Avery had the same sense of humor as her father and the creativity of her mother, she had inherited her father's brown hair and some of his temper too (so did her brothers and sister), and had an average build, and was slightly tall. 

''Wanna go to Dairy Queen?'' asked Jessa. ''Sure why not,'' said Avery

And so they set off for Dairy Queen

When they got there they where greeted with a pleasant surprise, they ducked behind the large and wide fake ivy plant.

''That's Dylan Markimov and Skylar Hayes from Word Up! they have 3.4 million subscribers,'' whispered Elliot.

''Their here! I'm having a fangirl moment right now,'' whispered Jessa.

''Well let's go and talk to them, this opportunity only comes once in a lifetime,'' whispered Avery.

So they got out from behind the plant and walked up to Dylan and Skylar.

''Hey are you guys Dylan and Skylar from Word Up!?'' asked Elliot.

Dylan and Skylar turned to them.

''Sure are,'' said Dylan.

''We're here on lunch break,'' said Skylar a small white line appearing between her lips.

''Sweet,'' said Jessa.

''You know it's not very often that fans actually have the courage to come up and talk to us,'' said Dylan.

''Really,'' said Avery.

''Yes really,'' said Skylar.

''Wanna take a selfie?'' asked Dylan.

''Sure,'' said Jessa, Elliot, and Avery all at once.

Then Skylar, Dylan, Elliot, Jessa, and Avery all leaned in for a selfie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So pretty sweet meeting the children of The Game Grumps!
> 
> I know it's short but things will pick up next chapter! Also if you leave a comment or Kudos I'll subscribe to you!


	2. Danny's at rock bottom

There sat a 57 year old Danny Sexbang in a lively bar in his home town in Springfield New Jersey. A man whose life seemed so successful just what had seemed twenty short years ago, had all but fleeted him leaving only a shell behind.  
Too drunk to care about what was going on around him he began to get lost in his thought, some where, where he could pretend he he'd seen his kids just that morning and not six years ago.

Maybe if Ziva and her Jack-ass brother Adam, hadn't kept him from seeing his kids, maybe, just maybe he wouldn't be here right at this moment. Maybe he'd be at home with his kids.

At that moment he felt himself being lifted up from the bar seat, too drunk too care he just let himself be lifted up, the next thing he knew he was being thrown into the back of a car. The texture of the fabric felt familiar but nothing else did, except the voices.

''Mom's gonna be pissed Uncle Danny went to the bar again,'' said Nash to his brother Carter.

''Well it's not his fault entirely, some of the blame has to go to that Ziva bitch!'' said Carter.

Ziva. The name stuck in his head like Gorilla glue.

The woman who had seemed to be a real life embodiment of a Disney princess when they first met, had turned into a minor Disney villain after Landon and Camden where born. But he just couldn't stay away from her for some reason. And had, had two more children with her. After each child was born however she shoved him back out of her life.

Maybe if he had shoved back six years ago, he wouldn't be here right now. Maybe not right this second, maybe he'd be back in California with his kids and the other former Grumps.

''I wonder if everyone thinks I've locked myself in Limbo forever by now,'' thought Danny drunkenly.

''Don't worry Uncle Danny, we're almost home,'' said Nash. When they got home Carter decided to throw his uncle on to the couch and after that Carter and Nash retreated to Nash's room to play some video-game's or watch Word Up!, Danny didn't know which. 

Danny knew at that moment they'd left their mother to deal with him. Dana appeared from the kitchen arms folded with an 'I so want to kill you right now' look on her face. Time treated Dana's appearance well. While time hadn't been so kind to Danny he now had a paunch and and definitely looked his 57 years.

''What did think your doing going to a bar? You're going to California to see your kids tomorrow!'' snapped Dana.

At that moment Dan realized in his drunken haze what he'd forgot. His kids!

''It's seems you've forgotten your own children when their father needs them most. Your friends don't even trust Ziva with the kids anymore!'' Dana told him.

At that moment a look of someone when they realize something they don't want to believe is true appeared on Dana's face. She finally saw Dan had hit rock-bottom.

Now it was just time and a waiting game. Now was when time needed to be on Dan's side for the first time in twenty years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that chapter was sad, but that was part of the story-line I came up with for Danny. Also if you flame me I will not subscribe to you, because I only subscribe to nice reviewers and people who leave Kudos!  
> Also I promise this is the only one that's like this!
> 
> also a paunch if you didn't know is according to google.  
> paunch: A large protruding stomach or abdomen.  
> otherwise known as a potbelly or beerbelly

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sweet we get to see the future children of the Grumps hanging out. Anyway thank you guys for all your love and support!


End file.
